A connector is embedded in various mobile devices, such as a smartphone and a tablet personal computer (PC), to receive electric power or signals from the outside or transmit signals to the outside. A corresponding plug may be coupled to the connector such that the mobile devices may receive electric power from the outside through the connector and transmit and receive signals to and from another device.
As the mobile devices have become miniaturized and the sizes of the connectors have become small, the technology of shielding electromagnetic waves and the ground processing technology have become an important issue recently. More particularly, in a universal serial bus (USB) type-C receptacle, an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) pad for shielding electromagnetic waves is connected to the shell outside the receptacle and is soldered to the ground terminal of the printed circuit board (PCB). Accordingly, the size of the EMC pad increases, and the length of the connector also increases.
Therefore, a need exists for a connector that reduces the size of an EMC pad by changing a ground connection structure of the EMC pad in the connector, resulting in reduction of the entire length of the connector.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.